The Meaning of Roses
by lala-licious
Summary: Miranda thoughts : Red roses…they can mean love, desire – not possible. Neither is respect for me possible. Red roses…courage? A job well done? I wasn’t the one that did the job…it’s him… Red roses…why? And why does this bother me? NoisexMiranda


Disclaimer: Never own DGM, Never will.

Warnings: Contain grammar/vocab mistakes, unevenly paced(either too fast/too slow), Serious tone(?)

Pairing: MirandaxNoise

* * *

Miranda Lotto. A woman described as clumsy, slow witted, and other not-so-nice words.

She was also labelled 'hysterical'.

"Ahh! I'm sorry! I'll get this clean up now! I'm sorry! Sorry! …"

Yep, hysterical describe her just fine.

"It's okay, calm down, Miranda."

"So sorry…"

The reason for her demented ravings was because Miranda hated being calm. Being calm meant that she was relaxing. And in the world of work, relaxing will get you fired. She knew this well – having being fired for countless number of times.

Then came a job perfectly suited for her. At least, that's what the others told her.

The job – be an exorcist at the Black Order. She was overjoyed, and thanked God profusely.

_Thank you, thank you Kami-sami! I am forever indebted to you! I will be faithful to you till I die! Thank you, thank you God…_

Miranda Lotto. Unlucky Miranda. Finally she have had gotten a job. She was determined to do her best. And if she has to go into hysterics to get the job done, she'll do it.

Miranda Lotto hates the calm. At least till _he_ appeared and cured her of her constant ravings.

_He_ was calm, quiet and reserved. She loathed him at first, for _he_ is very unlike her. She was the opposite of _him_ – or she thought so at first. _He_ was a valued member of the Black Order, able to get every thing done perfectly.

_So unlike me…_

* * *

On one mission she was assigned, she got to learn that being calm and relaxed is not so bad after all.

She got to partner _him_ – Noise Marie – for the mission to check out Akuma activity.

"Various Akuma are sighted in Dangennorf, causes are unknown but we suspect there is an Innocence located there."

"Yes, sir."

"You are dismissed. Oh, Noise, I have something to speak to you about."

Miranda nodded and left. Of course Komui trusted Noise more, he was everything she isn't. She left without a backward glance, and began packing for the mission.

* * *

"Miranda's a little…unstable. You know what to do"

Komui received a silent nod before Noise left.

The Head of the branch sighed. He hoped that the mission would change ever-hysterical Miranda Lotto. Truth be told, she was useful. If she wasn't raving or panicking…

* * *

Down the corridor, Noise let his mind wander.

* * *

"Bye! See you later, Miranda, Noise!" Lenalee waved. _Let them be safe_, she prayed after their boat disappeared.

"They'll be fine,"

"Thanks, Kanda."

She couldn't help but stare out their trial. She was worried for both of them. They were her precious family after all. She knew; she saw the expression on Noise every time he was near Miranda.

Lenalee knew.

But Miranda doesn't.

And this makes her even more worried.

Lenalee prayed a while more before joining the others for their own mission. _Let us all be safe…_

* * *

Throughout the journey to Dangennorf, she kept throwing surreptitious glances at her partner. Miranda was near hysterics, and Noise knew.

"Are you okay, Miranda?"

He heard her jump in her seat, and couldn't resist giving a small smile.

"Oh, I'm o-okay,"

They settled in the uncomfortable silence. At least, Miranda thinks it is an awkward silence…

"Hey!" popped out Lavi.

"L-l-l…" Miranda was too shocked to form any words. This made the surprise-r laugh.

"Haha! Oh, sorry, Miranda! Haha!"

Thus ending the silence. Conversation ensued and Miranda got to learn more about the partner she so disliked at first sight.

"Hey, did you know that Noise once…"

"No…" Miranda smiled as Noise tried – unsuccessfully defending himself.

"Oh and Miranda was a…"

"No!" it was Miranda's turn to 'protect' herself now.

She glanced at Noise, who was – like her – blushing a shade a pink. That's when she realised that she was biased against the gentle giant.

* * *

Lavi grinned happily.

Oh man, that was fun, teasing those two…

He sighed wistfully. _I hope that Miranda will understand and accept Noise's feelings for her…Wonder how'll their wedding be? Quiet? If they are getting married, I'll need to be their wedding planner!_

* * *

Miranda got to further 'approve' of Noise. He was clever, strong and kind hearted.

He showed those good qualities when they were collecting information. Without being detected of course.

And they completed the job rather quickly. Silently, too.

"There was no Innocence, just an Akuma wedding celebration…" Noise reported.

"Wedding ceremony?" a disbelieving Komui spoke.

"Affirmative."

"Oh…"

"We're on our way back to Headquarters,"

"Yeah, yeah…" Noise knew that Komui was curious about the wedding celebration.

"Now that I think about it, it sounds rather crazy…" Miranda told him after he hung up.

"Yes,"

* * *

The ride back to headquarters was not as eventful.

However, Miranda couldn't help thinking through some things. Like when he calmed her down after her nervous breakdown. Or when he gave her an awkward smile when she did something silly. Or when…he presented her with a red rose…

She frowned. _I'm becoming crazy._

_He couldn't possibly have feelings for me. Do I have feelings for him? Yep, I'm going crazy._

_*Red roses…they can mean love, desire – not possible. Neither is respect for me possible. Red roses…courage? A job well done? I wasn't the one that did the job…it's him… Red roses…why? And why does this bother me?_

_God…please tell me what is happening…to me…and him…_ She got her answer sooner than she thought.

Oh yes, Miranda Lotto was also labelled 'dense' and 'clueless'.

* * *

Noise let his mind wandered. He couldn't help turning pink when he recalled presenting a red rose to her.

He smiled. _I hope she receive the message…_

_All that's left is to return back to headquarters._

_Hopefully, hopefully, she gets my message._ He was pulled back from Lala Land when Miranda asked a question. Not just any question. But _the_ question. He resisted sighing in frustration at how clueless Miranda is.

"Why…?"

"Hmm?" he answered her.

"Oh! Sorry, I was thinking out loud aren't I?" she was blushing and fidgeting. It was silent before she asked, genuinely curious.

"Why did you give me the red roses?"

He inhaled a deep breath…and confessed. She was confused.

"I'm crazy…" Miranda whispered, "I can't believe I fell for you too…"

"You're not…"

"Really…?" she couldn't believe this. But this was the explanation she received from God. Why should she doubt it? Nothing is impossible, isn't it? And…isn't this feeling…called 'fondness' or 'love'?

Miranda Lotto likes playing safe. She hated taking chances. But she did just that – she took the chance she was given. And allowed herself to trust herself, _him_, and God.

* * *

"Miranda! Noise! You're back safe and sound!"

"Lenalee-chan!"

"Wait, is that a rose I see?" Lavi teased.

Both Miranda and Noise blushed.

Lenalee smiled, _Oh I see…they make a cute couple._

Lavi sniggered. Oh, his goal of being their wedding planner is near!

"I never knew you had it in you, Noise! Congrats!" Lavi finally stopped sniggering to congratulate (read: tease) the new couple.

* * *

Miranda Lotto – unlucky, clumsy, slow-witted, dense, hysterical, timid Miranda Lotto – finally, finally, was she at her happiest.

Caring friends, a stable job, a roof over her head…and _him_ – someone who cares and knows her more than others. Someone who can keep her hysterics at bay. Someone who can help her gain confidence – to smile and not be ashamed that she was born into this world.

* * *

*many thanks to iflourist(website) for the meaning of red roses.


End file.
